With the increasing popularity of the Internet and the World Wide Web, it is common for on-line users to utilize search engines to search the Internet for desired information. In order to perform a search, a user submits a query containing one or more query terms. A query server program of the search engine processes the query to identify any items that match the terms of the query. The set of items identified by the query server program is referred to as a “query result.” In web-based implementations, the query result is typically presented to the user as a hypertextual listing of the located items.
However such queries may not be actual representation of what the user meant to search. As such, the process of parsing from one web site to another web site consumes significant time to the user, and increases the amount of time the user must spend before reaching a web site relevant to his/her query.